


遛狗

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 汤姆是肉肉时期的胡子汤姆，汤米是二十岁的小炸卷毛“汤姆”短，清水，轻松小文不喜勿入
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	遛狗

“今天也要帮朋友遛狗。”我一边念叨，一边给我家狗崽儿拴好牵引带，“一会儿你又能见到小伙伴了。”随意摸了摸手底下的一头卷毛儿，我起身，牵着他出门了。  
唉，朋友又把狗狗圈在笼子里。我无奈，赶紧走过去，把狗笼门打开。汤姆看到我非常兴奋，他爬出来蹭蹭我的裤腿，以示亲昵。接着我家汤米朝汤姆凑过去，两个人互相依偎了一下，互相笑着贴了贴脸蛋。  
“你先活动活动，我马上带你俩出去玩。”我对汤姆说，他看着我点点头，趴在地上抻了个懒腰。我刚走到放牵引带的柜子边，看到一张纸条，上面写着：出门给汤姆穿件衣服。嗯哼……我把纸条下面一块叠的很整齐的布料抖开，是一件深蓝色的毛绒衫，随手放到一边，接着还有……内衣、裤袜和鞋……“哈哈！”我忍不住笑了，还像那么回事似的！汤姆此刻爬在我的脚边，看着我，眼神中充满疑惑。  
“过来！”我问他，“你自己会穿吗？”  
他点头。  
我把内裤扔给他，看着他翻过身来坐在地上，从脚开始往上套。  
汤米本来在屋里瞎转，这时候也跑过来看热闹。他眼里不无羡慕的盯着汤姆，看他穿好了内裤，又在我的帮助下穿好裤子和上衣。  
“好了！”绳索“咔哒”一声在汤姆的脖颈后扣好，我发现汤米摇着小屁股想要对我说话，“怎么了？”我问他，眼神打量着他光溜溜的身子，已经明白了他的意思。他也想穿衣服。  
“回家路上我们去宠物店看看给你也买件衣服。”  
他的眼睛亮了，乖巧的点头，我能感觉到他很喜欢汤姆现在穿着的小蓝毛衣……因为他不停地在汤姆身边转来转去的蹭着。  
不过，我可不打算给他买这个。  
终于牵着狗出来了，我深吸一口气，按捺不住内心的快乐。白天总是有一堆糟心事，唯有和宠物们相处的时间能够完全将自己放空。并且他们依赖着你的身体，安心的压在你身上的重量，都会让你体会到一种强烈的“我是被需要着的”情感。  
牵着两条狗儿悠闲的在路上走，我和着微风吹起口哨，遇到几位相熟的狗友，打了招呼，让狗儿们玩一会。  
天渐渐暗下来，我找到公园的长椅坐下，一只手揉着汤姆的长卷毛，另一只手在他的身上摸来摸去，一边给他按摩一边享受手感。  
汤米静静地坐在一边，不知道在看什么。  
因为汤姆的主人更忙，他总是被一关一整天，所以我对他还是更照顾一点。而汤米，我陪伴他的时间还是很多的，他也并不争抢。  
好了，到时间了。我抬腕看一眼表，又看看深蓝色的天。分别摸了一下他俩的头，牵着绳站起来。摸汤米的时候，我发现这小家伙在微微发抖，是啊，天冷了……

把汤姆送到家，朋友正好回来了。邀请我们留下吃饭，却之不恭。

结果是我围着围裙下了厨房，习惯了，谁让这家伙懒，而我会做饭。我们在餐桌聊得火热，两个小家伙也吃了东西，在一边玩自己的。我几次瞥眼看他们俩，相处的还不错。不是在一起看电视就是在看书画画，还有两次是汤米压在汤姆身上也不知道在干嘛。

等我们要回家，告别的时候，却发现汤米有些不高兴了。他皱着眉头，两只眼角向下耷拉着，狗狗眼儿很委屈，蔫头耷脑的。开始我还以为是他俩闹了别扭，后来走到门口，走廊与室内的温差还是蛮大的，汤米一下受凉打了个喷嚏，我才反应过来……汤米知道这个时间太晚了，我们会直接回家而不是去给他买衣服了。哦，这可怜的小东西，不过我确实忘了。  
我正想要不就这么带他回家，在哄哄他。  
朋友突然说：“汤米冷了吧，把汤姆的衣服给他穿一件吧！”  
我有心拒绝，但不忍心看小宠物失望的样子，于是点点头。

朋友从里屋翻出来几件衣服，摆在汤米面前，问他：“喜欢哪个？自己选。”  
我坐在沙发里看。  
汤米脸红红的，盯着眼前的衣服，毫不犹豫的选择了汤姆同款——小蓝毛衣。我满头汗，心里有点埋怨朋友，为啥要给他买两件这玩意儿！我给美滋滋的小宠物套上小蓝毛衣，朋友在一边幸灾乐祸：“哈哈，你家的也喜欢这个。”我叹了口气。接着朋友不知道是想安慰我还是自己也深受困扰似的，语气中带着股无力：“他也就喜欢这个，买了好几件，轮换着穿。”说罢，也摇头。  
不能我一个人受这委屈，我在心里盘算着周末宠物聚会的时候多给几个养“汤姆”的人推销小蓝毛衣。  
汤米穿好了毛衣，和汤姆靠在一起，我大呼可爱，掏出手机疯狂拍照。不过汤米比汤姆小好几岁，身材尚在发育中，没有那么饱满，衣服穿起来不像汤姆撑的那样好看。但也初见雏形了，那股少年气让身材显得没那么单薄，有股独特的美感。  
行了，这下他也高兴了，回家不用哄了，我也高兴。


End file.
